In the field of packaging it is often required to provide consumers with a package comprising a plurality of primary product containers such as cans, bottles and the like, grouped together in a carton. Such packages are desirable for shipping and distribution, for customer use, and for the display of promotional information. For cost and environmental considerations, the cartons or carriers used in such packages need to be formed from as little material as possible and cause as little wastage in the materials from which they are formed as possible. Another consideration is the strength of the package and its suitability for holding and transporting large weights of articles.
It is desirable to provide a carton having a handle structure for forming a carrying handle such that a user may deploy the handle structure to carry the package. It is desirable that the carrying handle is strong and durable so as to withstand the load of the carton and its contents when the handle is in use. It is also desirable for the carrying handle to be readily deployable by a user. It is also desirable for the carrying handle to be comfortable to use.